Happy Birthday, Harry
by Pastles
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and his chosen family have been invited to his residence. What happens if his guests arrive earlier than expected?


Title: Happy Birthday, Harry  
  
Pairing: Harry/Severus  
  
Rating: PG 13 for language.  
  
Author: Gaaak & Pastles  
  
Email: gaaak_n_pastles@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in his universe does not belong to us. We're just having fun with them. Don't sue, we have no money.  
  
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and his chosen family have been invited to his residence. What happens if his guests arrive earlier than expected?  
  
A/n:  
  
P: Silliness. A short ficlet that we did as distraction from the stories were we were *supposed* to be working on. ; )  
  
G: Hey, we're easily distracted. So sue us. No wait, please don't. We still have no money.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Coming Mom! Just have to get Harry's present!"  
  
"Fred! George!"  
  
"Right here, Mom!"  
  
"Don't you dare bring those cookies with you!"  
  
"But Mom! They're presents!"  
  
"No! Ginny! Why can't you children ever get ready on time?"  
  
"Calm down, Molly. We're still half an hour ahead of schedule."  
  
"What if Harry needs help with the food?"  
  
"Relax, Molly. I'm sure Severus has everything under control."  
  
"You're right Arthur. CHILDREN!"  
  
"We've not been children for years Mom."  
  
"Well, you're still my children, so be quiet Bill. Are we all here? Good. We'll apparate on three."  
  
The twins immediately yelled, "Three!"  
  
Nine simultaneous pops were heard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget your own name," growled Harry as he started unbuckling Severus' belt.  
  
Severus' moan of desire soon turned to one of frustration as voices filled the living room.  
  
"I'll just be in the kitchen."  
  
"I'll join you, Molly."  
  
"Fuck," Harry cursed as he jumped off Severus, hurriedly doing up his fly. Casting an apologetic glance at the kitchen door, where Arthur and Molly had disappeared through, Harry turned to see money changing hands among the Weasley boys.  
  
"My eyes, Harry. Haven't the two of you heard of a bedroom before?"  
  
"Of course, Ronald. That's where we keep our bed."  
  
"Oh! Bad image! Bad image! I didn't need to know that." Ron closed his eyes and groaned.  
  
"Shut up, Ron." Harry said, glaring at his smirking lover as he slumped on the couch next to Severus. "You too, Sev. Be good."  
  
"But I'm always good. Besides, it was your brilliant idea to shag before the Weasleys arrived."  
  
"I really didn't need to know that, but I'll forgive you this time. Seeing as how I've just won 10 galleons because." Ron trailed off, his face turning as red as a tomato.  
  
"We knew Snape bottomed!" the twins finished for Ron gleefully.  
  
"Damn." A voice drawled out from behind the Weasleys.  
  
Everyone turned to see Draco counting out money before handing it over to a beaming Ron, the twins and Remus.  
  
"Good afternoon Lupin, Draco and Miss Granger." Harry elbowed Severus.  
  
"Oh yes. Black."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Harry greeted the newcomers before turning to Ginny and Hermione. "Hermione, Gin, thank you for not taking part in this juvenile wager."  
  
"Wait, so you always top, Harry?" Asked Hermione with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Miss Granger, Harry and I have a give and take relationship. We take turns doing everything." Severus smirked at Hermione, knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
  
Harry stared open-mouthed as the girls turned to the boys triumphantly.  
  
"Pay up, boys," Ginny grinned cheekily.  
  
There was a chorus of groans as gold coins were placed in the girls' outstretched hands.  
  
Sirius glared at Severus, "It's bad enough knowing you and my godson have a sex life. Do you have to share stories about it?"  
  
"But Severus didn't tell us, Sirius." Charlie informed him, tongue in cheek.  
  
"Then how did you find out?"  
  
Bill laughed, "Well, they were at it when we apparated in."  
  
"YES!" Remus whooped in victory as Hermione and Ginny reluctantly handed over their money to him.  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake," Sirius groaned in exasperation.  
  
"Now that you mention it, Black. I believe Mr Potter has an assignment to complete." Ignoring the laughter and groans from the group present, Severus pulled Harry up and marched towards their bedroom.  
  
Remus stopped guffawing long enough to choke out, "Sirius, you're going to get a blinding headache if you continue pounding your head against the wall like that."  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP MOONY!"  
  
"Well Sirius, look at it this way." Charlie snickered. "At least you didn't have to hear Severus moaning for Harry."  
  
Sirius' scream of disgust only just managed to drown out Severus' scream of release.  
  
~End 


End file.
